


Ostres tu, quines coses.

by Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)



Category: Pica't al cor - Amélie Nothomb
Genre: F/F, freud no és bo, incest simbòlic loool aquest llibre ja és això no?, ja paro lol. Perdoneu, mencions sobre sexe tot i que en fi, no feu mai cas d'aquest home, no sé que he fet aquí, només a mitges, només he escrit això perquè necessitava explotar la punyetera frase que hi ha al principi del fic, on estan els fics de 100000 paraules d'aquestes dues en una relació hipertòxica?? OOOON??, per què em fa tanta gràcia el títol? soc un desastre, per què la gent no fa fics de novel·les com aquesta???, és broma
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat
Summary: "—Ja sabia que oralment eres bona, però m'has deixat impressionada.“I encara no has vist res”, va pensar la jove mentre li donava les gràcies. "Frases literals del llibre, crec que ho expliquen tot si veieu la ship i penseu una mica en certes direccions.O potser no.
Relationships: Olivia/Diane
Kudos: 1





	Ostres tu, quines coses.

—_Ja sabia que oralment eres bona, però m'has deixat impressionada. _

“_I encara no has vist res”, va pensar la jove mentre li donava les gràcies. _

Uns segons decisius van fer que aquelles paraules _—_l'encara no has vist res_—_ esdevinguessin una altra cosa. Dobles sentits. Capacitats orals. “Si almenys t'atragués sexualment, ho entendria. Entendria què hi ha entre tu i l'Olivia però això, Diane?”

“Això”. Problemes de díctics, suposava. Qui era ella respecte a l'Olivia? Ja no quedava dubte, només podia odiar-la. O si més no alguna cosa semblant. Per fi l'havia entès.

Entenia com la menyspreava, a ella, a la Mariel, al seu marit, als alumnes, als catedràtics... Potser, també a ella mateixa? Imaginava que no, no ho sabia. Però hi havia alguna cosa en ella que encara...

Freud, Freud era probablement la resposta fàcil a tota aquella estupidesa. La resposta evident i que tanmateix no la satisfeia. Oralment era bona. Ho era, no? Ho podia ser, vaja. Ho seria ni que fos per acabar amb tot allò. Adéu per sempre. Gràcies per ser la segona persona que em fot la vida, intentant estimant-te, buscant el teu amor sense cap resposta.

Mama, mama, per què no em mires? Mama, mama? Ets la meva deessa saps, freda, jutjant-ho tot des la distància, jutjant-me. I tanmateix va néixer ella i no la vas odiar, jo tampoc vaig poder fer-ho. No cauria a l'abisme, no cauria.

I tanmateix, aquí estava. L'Olivia al seu davant, un plat de la maleïda amanida que era massa poc i les seves capacitats orals.

—Que vols que t'ho demostri de nou?

—De què parles Diane?

“Parlo de la tensió inherent a que estiguem segudes a la mateixa taula, de nou. Menjant com sempre massa poc, i tinc gana, saps? Molta gana des de fa massa temps i tu segueixes aquí seguda, davant meu, com si res, com si no em veiessis més enllà de les possibilitats que ofereixo pel teu currículum, com un potencial obstacle o una aliada. Em somrius, amb el somriure encantador que mostres només quan et fa falta, com ara. Em vols convèncer de renovar el nostre pacte, de seguir aprofitant-te de mi perquè saps que hi ha una part, una que em costa d'entendre, que s'alegraria de seguir obeint-te, de complaure't.”

Però el cert és que la bena li ha caigut, s'ha adonat de com és la dona que seu al davant i sap que no li queda una altra cosa a fer que allunyar-se, deixar enrere qualsevol relació que hagin tingut, que haguessin pogut tenir o que li hagués agradat que tinguessin. Els temps verbals es confonen i la Diane només pensa en com és de bona oralment.

Pensa també en menjar ostres, unes que realment l'emplenin no com les maleïdes amanides que l'ha fet menjar durant massa temps. Té gana, en tenia, potser, des que va néixer i la seva mare no havia sabut satisfer-la. O més aviat no havia volgut.

Va fer, per tant, el que calia, el que hauria fet des del principi: follar-se-la. Va tocar-la com alguna part d'ella havia desitjat fer-ho durant anys.

Tenia tanta gana i tota una nit per sadollar-la. El cos d'aquella dona a la seva disposició per recorre'l amb la llengua centímetre a centímetre i conèixer-lo.

L'odiava i la desitjava, l'havia estimat i no sabia què n'havia de fer d'aquells residus del que semblava haver estat passió. Però mentrestant, aquell últim dia abans que tot acabés, l'aprofitaria per posar-ho tot en aquell cos que es confonia amb un altre i, després, tot desapareixia. Un cop més.

Ho faria tot just s'acabés l'amanida, mentrestant podia seguir somiant amb altres plats més satisfactoris.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé què he fet, hauria de rellegir, hauria de pensar alguna cosa més interessant respecte a això. Simplement volia treure'm l'espineta clavada que em van deixar les frases en cursiva que teniu al principi, literals de la novel·la, quan les vaig llegir.


End file.
